To
by WrittenWhim
Summary: Completing a bucket list has never been so fun. With his grades riding on yet another strange school project, Kirihara travels through Japan and recruits a number of rivals to help him complete his list. But with fangirls abound, tricky senpai, and more than a few odd things to check off, it's not going to be easy; but when is it ever?
1. Chapter 1

**Too…Make a List**

As with most odd and insane ideas, we have one Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu to blame. More specifically, we have one seaweed-headed Kirihara Akaya to blame.

The day had started out _somewhat_ normal enough, by Rikkai standards at least. With the usual antics (tennis aside), Sanada being a stickler for work, Yanagi collecting various sets of data (by stalking), Jackal being stepped on and made fun of, and Yukimura smiling away as he reigned over the lesser beings around him. Well, that's not counting Marui going on a sugar high, enduring two Sanada slaps (and still bouncing off the walls), and Niou knocking him out with a frying pan to the back of the head (which he seemed to enjoy way too much, Niou isn't supposed to be sadistic!), we're still not sure where he got it but this is _Niou _we're talking about here. Suffice to say, they had a lot of explaining to do to a horrified nurse when they brought in a half-conscious and near delirious Marui.

That was nice and all, but the real oddity among oddities was Kirihara. See in the morning he had been cocky and annoying per usual. Then sometime between then and afternoon practice he went from cocky and annoying to weepy and annoying. The sharp mood swing had caught the other regulars by surprise (with the exception of Marui who was still having bouts of slight concussion induced deliria), the last time that had happened was when. . .

"Kirihara-kun, are you having another identity crisis?" Yagyuu, ever the gentleman asked, concerned about his kouhai's mental state considering how much abuse they (*cough*NiouandMarui*cough*) put him through. Kirihara just cried harder.

At the end of his rather short fuse, Sanada gave a loud yell of, "Tarundoru!" and backhanded Kirihara. Kirihara just cried even _harder_ from the nasty slap he had received, much to the shock of everyone else, Kirihara usually took slaps like a man!

Since Kirihara was now rocking back and forth in the fetal position while bawling his eyes out, things were now Yukimura's business. Said Demigod was now quite curious as to what could put the Second Year Ace through so much mental pain that he would cry like that (aside from himself of course). "Akaya," Yukimura addressed softly, caring (shocker isn't it?) instincts taking over, "why are you crying?"

Looking up at the sound of his beloved captain's voice, Kirihara's green eyes were watery, "B-buchou, a-am I going to d-die soon?" he asked choking up while trying to keep himself from crying more.

Yukimura was taken aback, "Akaya whatever could have gotten that idea in your head?" he asked, wondering if Niou had been messing with the baby of the team behind his back again. If so someone was fan girl surfing later today.

Words shaky, Kirihara managed to sniffle out his answer, "S-sensei told us the w-we had to make a list of things we wanted to do before we die. . .Does that mean I'm going to die soon?!"

"You mean a bucket list?" Yukimura questioned, now much more relieved. "No, you aren't going to die Akaya, it's just a list of things you want to do in your life."

Tilting his head, Kirihara blinked in confusion, "So…the teachers aren't planning of murdering me?"

Not being able to hold back his scoff at this point, Niou did so while slapping the back of Kirihara's head. "Of course not Bakaya, a bucket list is just a list of things you want to do when you're alive. Like a list of goals you want to achieve. Is that really that hard to understand?"

Swatting Niou's hand away, Kirihara pouted, "Don't _call_ me that senpai! And now I get it!"

"Fine then," Niou said, coy smirk crossing his lips, "Seaweed Head it is than puri~!"

"Not that either!" Kirihara yelled and crossed his arms stubbornly, "But now I need help making a list and doing it!" he bemoaned, "Sensei wants us to finish and complete the list by the time we leave middle school."

Finally saying something to announce his presence Jackal finally spoke. "Oh so it's one of those lists. That should be easy enough, what do you want to accomplish? We can help you out easy," he offered.

"Your head's so shiny~!" a delirious Marui giggled (yes, you read that right _giggled)_, "Can I eat the seaweed on your head Akaya~? Niou has a rat on _his_ head~hahahahahah~!"

The looks he was getting from his teammates were priceless and Niou was busy recording with a camera he pulled out from hammer space while Yanagi seemed high on collecting data, muttering things like 'Yes, yes, we need to compare this to his other injury data' and 'Hmm, he thinks more of sweets when he's had alcohol, remember to spike his drink'.

"Oops," Yukimura said, pleasant smile in place, "we forgot about him."

Hands on hips, Kirihara's expression remained irritated. "Hallucinating Marui-senpai aside how do you expect me to pull some of this stuff off?!"

"Hmm, make a list first," Yukimura said, "You can count on us to help you out, as for anything else…" his smile turned sadistic, "We have our ways."

"Seriously!?" Kirihara was bouncing up and down now, "Yay! I'll finally get a good grade on something!"

Jotting down a few notes in his notebook, Yanagi tossed in his two cents, "There's an 83.5 percent chance that this will go smoothly. And a 92 percent chance that everything will be completed by unorthodox means."

Thus, Kirihara's bucket list was put into the making. Soon enough he would find himself battling impossible odds, fan girls, poisonous plants, and great adversaries. Go forward Kirihara and complete your list!

* * *

**A/N: A little different from my other stories as this has a main protagonist, that being Kirihara. Unlike my other stories there won't be focus on just one main school either, it will just be whoever is related to whatever is on his list. **

**Happy Holidays~ and a few dedications.**

**One to mcangel1976 for being what I'm pretty sure the longest follower on my PoT stories!**

**Another to SugarTensai for being a great chatting partner and author!**

**And everyone else who has followed/favorited/reviewed~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To…Ruin a Tennis Practice**

All it took was one glance down at his list and Kirihara knew it was going to be far from easy. While he was busy fidgeting around in anxiety his senpai were going about normal routines on the bus. Yanagi was writing in his notebook, Sanada was watching everyone, Yukimura was doing something in his hospital room, Marui was eating cake, Niou was plotting his next prank, Jackal was being boring, and Yagyuu was being a perfect gentleman. They were on a public bus going to a set of practice matches against some no-name school. Rikkai of course will be the winner.

His boredom induced sleepiness was growing by the second. He was of course notorious for being able to fall asleep _anywhere and practically on demand_. As such his clouded mind was thinking that his senpai wouldn't mind if he just took a quick little nap. . .

"-cuse me. This is the last stop. You have to wake up." Was what accompanied a shake to the 8th grader's shoulder. Blinking awake, Kirihara let out a big yawn as he drowsily dropped some yen to pay the fare as he stepped out of the bus with his bag.

As the vehicle drove away, his mind began clearing and he was confused. "Where am I?" He looked around and saw the school he was in front of was not familiar. Deciding to do the best thing he called his ever dependable Sanada-fukubuchou. His vice-captain picking up on the third ring with an annoyed grunt, he took it as a cue to start his explanation. "Yeah, I dozed off and ended up at some school. I have _no idea _where I am."

_"We had a practice match against Kakinoki Junior High! Now we are down one member do you know how this will make us look?!"_

"I know! I know!" Kirihara said, "I hear you Fukubuchou, you don't have to yell. I wouldn't have wasted my Sunday on this if-" a sign caught his eye, "Hey-I see a sign. I know where I am! Hello-? He hung up, chump…" he grumbled. Picking up his bag, he walked through the gates, "Seishun Gakuen huh? I guess I could snoop around."

Peaking in through the chain link fence, Kirihara ogled the practice going on with interest. "Oooh, interesting practice, I wonder where Tezuka is…"

"Hello? You're not a student here are you?"

Cursing under his breath, Kirihara whipped his head around searching for the voice, finding it behind him. _Caught already?!_

"All right," Kirihara said haughtily, "I might as well tell you. I'm Rikkaidai's 8th Grade Ace, Kirihara Akaya."

Oishi seemed confused, "Rikkai? What does one of Kanagawa's players want with us?"

Scratching the back of his head, Kirihara grinned, "I just wanted to spy on you guys a bit."

"Spy!" Arai (the guy who always loses) head shot up.

Catching a glimpse of Seigaku's captain Kirihara called out, "Hey! You're Tezuka right? My teammates have their eye on you…you were the only one to beat the upperclassmen during the Kanto tournament . Man-I'd love to play against you," he said, drawing out his own tennis racket.

Tezuka only gave him a stony look, because we all know Tezuka is a rock. "No outsiders allowed," he said sternly.

"C'mon, I just want one set," Kirihara whined. "Don't be such a fuddy-duddy." Frowning since Tezuka still refused with the same emotionless stare, Kirihara pointed at his head, "You know some day a weird wind is going to blow and your face will be stuck that way."

"Hey! Quit dissin our captain!" Arai shouted, serving a tennis ball straight for Kirihara's seaweed head.

Easily cradling the shot, Kirihara bounced the tennis ball on his racket casually, "Ignoring me will only make me want to play you more," Kirihara said to (the still stony) Tezuka, "I'll whup ya," he said with a grin, garnering a sharp look from Tezuka.

"Just playin," the second year said with a smile, "Here's your ball back Arai!" he said, sending the ball flying backwards…straight into Momo's face. A chain reaction was started: Momo's racket went flying through the air, which then hit Kachiro who was carrying a basket of tennis balls, which he then dropped and made all the tennis balls go all over the place, causing everyone to trip, which led to Kaidoh getting hit in the head. Kirihara's (and everyone else's) face were all clearly saying "Oh crap."

"Everyone thirty laps now!" want to take a guess at who ordered that?

Taking this as his exit cue, Kirihara fled the scene and didn't look back. Yes people, he just ditched the disaster that was _all his fault_. Shame on you Kirihara, your senpai should have taught you better…on second thought forget that. Let's all be glad his senpai _didn't_ teach him more, especially a certain Demigod and Trickster, yes, let's all be glad he didn't turn out like _them_. It was also a good thing Fuji wasn't there, and we all know why.

Kirihara on the other hand was actually quite pleased. "Who knew ruining a tennis practice was so easy! Take that senpai! I _so_ did it without your help!"

Yep, Kirihara Akaya's first thing to do on his middle school bucket list was ruin a tennis practice…without dying of course.

* * *

**A/N: Writers block is a terrible thing, this might be the only PoT story I update for a bit. Most of my other stories will be moving slow as well. We can all thank school for that, it just saps my creativity. **


End file.
